


blood on your hands

by milkysterek



Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Drabble, Episode AU: s02e12 Master Plan, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: Things go a little differently when Gerard kidnaps Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	blood on your hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the SterekDrabbles prompt: Water, Fragile, Obedient.

Stiles stared blankly at his hands as they shook, two red shapes made blurry by the tears gathering in his eyes. Water dripped down his cheek, splashed onto his open palms. 

“I killed him,” He breathed. Then, stronger, less fragile, said again, “I  _ killed  _ him.”

Gerard lay motionless on the floor of the Argent’s basement. Derek nudged his limp, lifeless body with the toe of his boot. He was silent for half a moment, then turned to Stiles, took his shaky hands in his own and stared deeply into his panicked amber eyes. “We were never here.”

Stiles obediently nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't remember anything about this episode.


End file.
